A Bright Future
by BonneyQ
Summary: After a stressful dinner with his family that gives Shouto some doubts, his girlfriend is right there to help him figure things out. [TodoMomo Smuff]


**AN:** Hello! I'm kind of new to the fandom and as a TodoMomo fan, I would like to contribute a little so, here a smuff fic about them!

I hope you like it and it's not too OOC. Just a thing: it's been 10 years since the start of BNHA, they are 25. They had been dating for 3 years, that's why they are so intimate with each other!

 **#**

 **A Bright Future**

 **#**

Todoroki Shouto arrived at his girlfriend's apartment and used his own key to enter it. He could've gone to his own and he didn't even tell her he was on his way, but he just needed to see her after the family visit.

The apartment was mostly dark, but he could see light coming from her bedroom and only then he noticed the time; it was quite late. He really should've gone to his apartment, he thought as he took off his coat and left on top of her expensive couch.

"Momo?" He called so not to startle her even though he made some noise coming in and turned on the living room's light – she was a formidable heroine and he'd rather not be attacked when he tried to enter the room.

"Shouto-kun?" Her sweet voice asked from inside the bedroom and he opened the door, seeing her lying on her stomach, reading some hard-covered book. Apparently, she hadn't heard him enter the apartment – she got lost into her reading sometimes.

Todokori took a second to admire the beauty of Yaoyorozu Momo, his girlfriend. Her long dark hair was down, she was wearing some long sleeved sleeping shirt that was clearly comfortable and something she never wore in front of him – for some reason, she always wore expensive nightwear when she knew he'd stay the night – and as far as he could tell, nothing else.

Her cat shaped, onyx colored eyes were worried when she kneeled on the bed. "Are you okay? You said you would call when you got home after dinner and now you're here." She got up from the bed while he stood still on her doorway. "Did something happen? Is Fuyumi-san and the baby okay? Are _you_?"

It was amazing how big hearted she was. Fuyumi had gotten married three years ago and just two months before, had given birth to a little girl with bright red hair.

"They are fine. _I'm_ fine too." He finally walked further into the room and he sighed in contentment when his girlfriend hugged him – he denied his fire quirk for years, but even if he still did, he would love the warmth of her body pressed against him.

"Something is bothering you." Momo sighed and looked up, his gray and turquoise eyes meeting hers – she had really learned on how to read him. "Tell me what's wrong while you get comfortable." She knew he would be spending the night, then. There was no way she would let him go home at that hour.

He nodded and took his cardigan off, giving it to her so she could fold it neatly, leaving him with his undershirt. "My father was there." He took off his shoes and socks, placing them next to her dresser. "Natsuo too, of course and you know how tense those reunions can be." He actually smirked a little when she giggled.

"Oh, yes. Fuyumi-san and I have had _long_ talks about you boys."

Shouto rolled his eyes good-heartedly but secretly happy his sister and girlfriend became such good friends. "Sometimes I think I shouldn't have introduced you to my family. You and Fuyumi really lay it thick when it comes to family and I know Natsuo hits on you to piss me off."

"Since you know it's just for fun, you know there's nothing to worry about." Momo chuckled – Natsuo and Shouto weren't too close growing up so the older Todoroki liked to tease Shouto, who usually didn't engage or react, but did get annoyed internally. She watched as he took off his pants and folded them himself and gave it to her and the brunette put it on a chair on the corner of her room and offered her hand, and he was glad to take it and be led to the bed.

She let go of his hand to put the book she was reading, away while he sat on his side of the bed. Momo did the same and got as close to him as she could, her head on his shoulder and she grabbed his left hand. "Alright, tell me what's bothering you."

Todoroki knew Momo would never judge him, she would actually help him, but even so it took him a moment to tell her what really bothered him. "Itsuki."

Momo frowned. Itsuki was Fuyumi's husband and she has never had any complaint about him. He had, as the universe would have it, a fire quirk and the times Momo met him: he wasn't a hero, he was actually a high school teacher, pleasant, funny, smart and really sweet with his wife and as far as Momo knew, none of the Todoroki boys had any problems with him.

"What did he do?" Momo raised her head from his shoulder to take a better look at him. She liked him enough, but if he dared to hurt Fuyumi or the baby…

Todoroki sighed. "It's nothing much about what he did, but about… I don't know." Seeing his girlfriend frown, he explained himself better. "We were all having dinner and Hana started to cry, Fuyumi picked her up, calmed her down." He paused it. "Itsuki laughed when she was settled and said Hana just wanted be with everyone else, that she wanted attention." Momo let him get his thoughts in order. "He joked about her wanting attention all the time and how, with her family history, she'd probably have a fire quirk in the future and she was lucky to have people that could teach her, referring to me and my dad. Memories of _him_ … came to me and he was right there, at the table, with us."

"Oh." Momo's whole demeanor softened with his words. Shouto had it hard growing up.

"My father… my father said he would help Hana if she chose to become a hero, fire quirk or not and I froze." For years and years, his father had seen him as a mean to surpass All Might, a weapon instead of a child. "It's so fucking stupid, but I thought… I thought what he did to me and how poor Hana didn't deserve it."

"Oh, Shouto-kun."

"That's not what terrified me the most, though." Shouto looked away, ashamed. "Itsuki isn't even a hero and he was considering his two-months-old daughter's training later on. What if… what if _we_ have baby and my thoughts go there as well? What if I… What if I turn into _my father_ if it doesn't have the abilities I _need_?"

Momo was clearly surprised with how things turned out: she was not expecting that. She didn't even know Shouto had thought about having children, especially with her – they had been together for three years, after all, and known each other for ten and she'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought about it. But she knew one of his biggest fears, even after all those years, was to become like Endeavor in anyway.

"No, Shouto-kun, no." She shook her head, her straight dark hair moved and her bangs covered her eyes for a second. "That could never happen."

"You don't know that; my mother always said my father changed and-"

" _No._ " Momo's tone was decisive. "You will never become like your father because you know what it's like to grow up with someone like him and you'd never put another person through it." She moved so she could straddle him, surprising him for a moment – his first instinct was to fight her off, but they were not in battle, they were home and safe. It was hard sometimes to turn off the hero stuff.

Momo kissed him slowly, but deeply and when they finally came up for air, she asked: "Do you know how I know that?" He shook his head in denial and Momo cupped his face with her hands and with her thumb, she caressed the scar on his left eye. "Because of _this_." He frowned. "You could've become such a different person, Shouto-kun. What happened to you, the things your father put you and your family through… You could've become a villain and damn, it would take _a lot_ of us to take you down with you burning and freezing things in anger." She smiled and he tried not to, but did so a little. "But you _didn't_. Your goal was _always_ to be a hero, to _help people_ , even if meant not using the power you inherited by your father." She gave him a peck on the lips. "Even when you could've turned your heart into a dark place, you didn't. You helped me get more confident and a better hero, you do no judge, you are kind and always willing to help.

"You might have inherited your father's power, you might inherited some other traits as well, but never _that_. You want to be a good hero and whatever children we might have," her heart started to beat faster with those words and a craving of that life hit her hard, but Momo pushed it away – they were only twenty-five, there was time for that later on "you will accept them for what they are and what they want to be. For all we know, they'll want to be an accountant, or a CEO, or a lawyer instead of a hero."

Todoroki locked eyes with her and asked, quietly: "Do you really think so?"

"I _know_ so." Momo smiled and passed her fingers through his white and red hair, just how he liked it. "Besides, I will keep you in check. You did vote for me for Class President all those years ago, after all. You _have_ to listen to me." She poked his shoulder and he actually laughed.

"I shouldn't have told you my vote. You always use it against me."

"Only when I know I am right." She giggled and he pulled her for a kiss that melted her inside.

"Promise me you will stop me if I-" He asked in a whisper.

She interrupted him. "I promise."

With a nod, he pulled her for another kiss and the hands that were chastely on her hips, slid down to her gorgeous legs and then up her thighs, making her gasp into the kiss.

"Todoroki-kun!" She always called him by the surname when she got nervous or they were out together on patrol. "I…" She was flushed, cheeks wonderfully red. "I didn't know you were coming…"

"Momo." He cut her off. "I don't care you are not wearing expensive lingerie."

"But…"

"I never did." He raised an eyebrow. "Some of those were nice, but I honestly don't care so don't be ashamed."

Still a little unsure, Momo nodded and when he pulled up her nightwear, she still felt shy about it – even if her uniform was very revealing, the setting was way different, the man she loved was looking at her.

"How can you still be shy?" Todoroki put his hands back to her waist and then started to caress his way up until his hands were in her breasts. "We've been doing this for _a year_."

"I don't know." She panted, heart beating like crazy and he still looked the same, just a little more smug: he could be such a _guy_ sometimes. He was really a gentleman and tried not to ogle her, but at the moment, it was hard for him not to, so to stop being embarrassed too much, Momo pulled him for a kiss.

She couldn't tell for how long they kissed, but at some point, they had to stop so she could take off his undershirt of she would _tear it_ right off. The moment the shirt was gone, their lips met again and again, and again.

Her hips started to move against the growing bulge inside his underwear and the groan he let out was magnificent – she always loved to make him sound like that.

Biting her lower lip and way down her neck, for a second Momo wondered if she should ask him to be a little gentler: her hero uniform was quite revealing after all, but then he bit her right above her right breast and she decided concealers were a great invention and she had a rather potent one, so really, screw it.

Todoroki's mouth was absolutely amazing on her breasts and the way he'd suck and nip at them, made Momo's hips grind harder on his, her hands on his hair, pulling him closer to her and extremely messing with his dual-colored hair, but neither cared, too lost in the feeling.

" _Shouto._ " Momo pleaded, feeling empty and needing more.

"Yeah." He agreed and spun them around, putting her on her back on the mattress before reaching for her bedside drawer and getting a condom. He pulled his underwear off and Momo waited while he threw it somewhere on the floor, put his hands around his erection, pumped a few times and then opened the foil package with his teeth, rolling the condom on himself.

His attention returned to her, her forearms hiding her breasts but he wouldn't have it, he liked the confident Momo from just a few minutes before and he wanted her back.

He reached for her panties – still very expensive panties, mind you – and pulled them so she was as bare as him and both stared for a moment; even after one year of sleeping together, it still amazed both on how lucky they were.

Covering her body with his, Shouto kissed her and touched her between the legs, feeling wetness gather there more and more. He circled her clit with his thumb a few times and slid in two fingers, moving in and out a few times to make sure she was ready for him – and if that wasn't a good indicator, her moans, were.

Having a nice idea to make her feel more confident, Todoroki pulled her with him when he lied on his back and brought her to be on top of him.

"Shouto-kun!" Momo gasped in surprise, hands on his chest to steady herself. The man underneath her said nothing, just offered her a small smirk and then put his hands on her hips, making her move above him, her sex gliding against his, both feeling really good, but it wasn't enough. " _Shouto-kun._ " That time was a whine and, taking mercy on her, Todoroki got himself into his hand while she lifted her hips by instinct and lined up with her opening.

Biting her lower lip to try to keep it down, Momo slowly sank into his hardness, feeling every inch of him breach her and her breath got caught in her throat.

Once he was all in, they finally breathed in relief and, as usual when she was on top Yaoyorozu hesitated, trying not to do anything wrong. Knowing his girlfriend as he did, Todoroki put his hands on her hips and started to move her and with just a few thrusts, Momo forgot about being shy (mostly) and started to rock her hips in a way he hit the fantastic spot inside her every time.

It felt so good, she started to slow it down to savor it more, but her boyfriend wasn't having it.

Todoroki sat down, his hand on her hair, pulling her for a desperate kiss and the other hand, trying to speed her up. He tightened his grip on her hair and both of them groaned when Momo's walls contracted around him.

" _Shit._ " He breathed and pulled her hair back to make her arch and when he did, his lips went to her breasts and Momo couldn't be quiet if she wanted to. Her movements started to get faster, his length were in a perfect alignment with her sweet spot, his mouth and teeth were doing wicked things to her breasts and she could feel it boiling in her lower stomach.

She couldn't hear what he was muttering – some nonsense men spoke during sex, but she heard her name quite a lot and she was sure her moans sound a lot like 'Shouto' so who was she to judge?

He let go of her hips and touched her clit with practiced precision and suddenly, the boiling of her lower stomach turns her whole body, into fire. She was sure he was using one of her quirks on her because she was burning and god, what a way to go.

Even if she were a trained hero, boy the muscles of her legs hurt with the effort of moving atop of him, her toes curled and everything ached but it was worth it, oh, how _worth it_.

Loud as she certainly was –her neighbors _surely_ heard them – she was gladly surprised when Shouto achieved his own release and to not be so loud, kissed her, helping her move to get down from her high while they shares small loving kisses, smiling at each other as their blood had an overflow of endorphins.

Once they were both done, Todoroki lifted his girlfriend up, sliding out of her and gently placed her on her side of the bed and before he joined her, he took the condom off, tied up and threw it on a bin she kept close to the bed.

He lied down and pulled her to his chest and heated up a little so she wasn't cold and he kissed the top of her head. They were both in comfortable silence until he spoke in almost a whisper: "Thanks for what you said."

"That's my job." Momo looked up and gave him a peck o the lips. "You help me focus and be more confident and I reassure you how you can't turn into your father."

He chuckled. "We make quite a pair."

"Hey, it works." Momo shrugged. "And don't worry, the moment we want to have babies and actually have one, you will be lost to the cuteness. Imagine little Mini-Me Shouto-kun!"

"Your eyes. I want them to have your eyes." He told her, caressing her back and Momo all but purred.

"Yours are prettier."

"I have two eye colors."

"Prettier." She shrugged. "Besides, genetics will decide this, not us. In a few years."

"After we get married." Shouto agreed.

Momo froze for a second and looked up to him. "You think of marrying me?"

"There couldn't be anyone else." It was his answer and Momo smiled, pulling him down for a kiss.

"To me, too."

"Good." He nodded. "I promise when I do ask, I won't do it like this." He waved around to their naked bodies and Momo laughed. "And I will have a proper ring for a woman your status."

"I don't care about that." She eyerolled.

"I do. You deserve everything I can do to make you happy, Momo."

Her eyes watered. "So do you, Shouto-kun." She told him. "So do you."

 **#**

 **AN:** So, here's my small contribution to the ship! I hope you enjoyed it!

09/12/2018 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
